Patients who undergo surgical procedures on their upper appendages generally are precluded from moving their body in accord with normal ranges of motion, presenting several uncomfortable situations throughout the post-surgical recovery process. Many operations leave an individual without the ability to orient their body in such a manner as to allow for ordinary movement and control, leaving many patients with feelings such as insecurity and irritation as they are increasingly dependent on help from another. One commonly recurring source of frustration experienced by many patients is the lack of ability to dress themselves as normal, due to the inhibited nature of their extremities. Similar situations also arise for patients who have suffered a stroke, have experienced a traumatic injury, have lost an appendage, or are generally infirmed and require considerable assistance in their day-to-day routine.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved garment of clothing that increases ease of use by the individual and caretakers, alike.